


Deliciously Unknown

by HaleyDyson0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDyson0/pseuds/HaleyDyson0
Summary: A normal day like any other. Patroling the rooftops of Paris, always ending in the same spot each night. The sweet scent, the accident, the lust, their story told in a less Disney sense. The seniors of The Paris Academy, two, in particular, are in for a major surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/gifts).



> This is dedicated to ko_chan. Thank you ofr letting me build off this story! Sorry it took so long!

A normal day like any other. Patroling the rooftops of Paris, always ending in the same spot each night. 

This tomcat didn't mean to stop here as he patrolled, but the one time he came here, a lovely young maiden shared in his grief and love-stricken sorrows. He had grown attached. However he didn't know what he wanted from her, or if he wanted anything at all, his instincts kicked for the last couple of nights and he always ended up here again and again without himself knowing. 

He would look out for a maiden with a bubbling smile, cute blue-black pigtails, and a big heart that seemed to console this stray black cat. This was no ordinary black cat though. It was a superhero of Paris, someone who should be consoling the akumatized victims and the damsels in distress. He did dazzle this lovely maiden with his surprise for his beloved, and her reaction was just what he needed, but in the end, she saw through his lonely back that looked out to the starry skies of Paris. She apologized for his sake. He didn't understand her reasons, he doesn't understand her in the slightest really, but it made him feel better that she cared, even if it may have been out of pity, he didn't mind at all.

He jumped on the shingles of a rooftop away from her balcony. He looked out hoping to catch her outside staring at the crescent moon, but he was, as his black cat stereotype would claim, unlucky. The tomcat sighed and perched on the shingles of the rooftop. _Why do I always end up over here?_ He thought, dropping further into a state of melancholy. He looked off onto the balcony and chuckled at it. "Only a Princess has a balcony where she can express her feelings to the sky that hold all the answers but never responds." Chat Noir said out loud, thinking that her nickname was befitting of her for many reasons.

He placed his leather paw on his face, leaning his elbow on his knee. He to a gander at his princesses warm home. He had been inside a few times and has seen it on TV before. Her home is filled with her parent's love and affection. _Maybe that what drawing me near,_ Chat thought to himself, _maybe it's a home that is filled with the warmth of a mother and a father._ His father is become a bit more open. He is telling Adrian more things, has made room in his busy schedule to talk to him, to play the piano with him, though it was after he asked, and even watched his mothers movie with his son. 

After his mother disappearance, his father and son both closed each other off from each other, not realizing that what they both actually needed was each other to get through the tough times.

But enough with the boring stuff, that can come later. It seems that the tomcat wanted to get a closer look at his princess, maybe knock and see if she was awake on her skylight above her bed. He approached landed on the edge of her build. He crawled up the pipe and reached the first window ledge. When he looked in he saw a living room, on that he was in before when Kim was being chased by Animan, the zookeeper that could change into any animal, extinct or not. A slight shiver ran through him remembering the fear he had when his Lady brazenly jumped into the T-rex's mouth with a car jack. Sometimes he thought his Lady was crazy, but he'd never tell her that. . . Again.

He climbed higher and higher till he reached a circular window. When he looked through he saw the room that he was in before. It hadn't changed, same pink walls, great set up, same computer and desk, different designs everywhere, a new hat on the mannequin torso with a paper pinned to it with a design that went with. She wasn't on the first floor of her room, he looked towards the stairs and saw that there was a shape on her bed. She must be sleeping.

I shouldn't have come. I should leave-

"Aah!"

The tomcat heard a sound that sounded like pain come from inside. His eye widened, _I thought that she was sleeping?_ He thought, making his way to another window that he was able to see her, to make sure she was okay.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

 

“A-ah!” Marinette cried as she rubbed against her sensitive pearl. Her toes curled as she felt every thread of her sheets against her bare legs. Her silk nightgown was scrunched up to her under her chest, showing off her smooth stomach and flushed sex as she played with herself. She was alone in her dark room. Tikki was downstairs sleeping in the cookie jar after her parents left the house for the weekend. 

Her pants became shorter, breath hitching as she felt her orgasm coming to her from her continuous swirl. _So close… a little closer…_ she thought.

“A-Adrien,” she moaned in ecstasy, her orgasm coming down on her body intensely, a tear falling down her cheek. She shivered in jubilation while she basked in bliss on her bed. Marinette sighed happily, laying there and reminiscing about her fantasies of her blonde-haired classmate. She thought about him more and more as she was happy and relieved she didn't notice that she was drifting into the land of slumber. As she fell asleep on her warm bed, she never noticed the pair of bright green eyes watching her from her window pane.

Chat held his breath, heart pounding wildly in his chest, as he braced himself against the outer wall of her home. His face flushed and blood was rushing through his veins running all through his body only to compile between his legs. He gulped as he turned away from the window pane and plastered himself against the siding. _What was that?_ He shouted inside his own mind, the question bouncing off the empty space, having no inclination to cling to.

Chat Noir had no idea that his princess had a naughty side. She is always so innocent in school. She so daring and witty when she sticking up for her friends, and she is cute when she tries to help her friends, he remembers her spying on Nathaniel to get him a birthday gift with Marc, she was so nervous when he caught her that she stumbled over her word more than usual. He also found her bumbling over her word to be precious, he himself is shy, so he understands that its hard to talk to somebody that you don't know well enough easily, _though I do know her more now,_ he thought to himself. 

It was shocking to see that Marinette, the class representative, this spunky, talented, awesome girl, could. . . He had to stop. He needs to stop. He doesn't want to over think it. Maybe she knows another Adrien, maybe she accidentally said his name when she- _STOP!!!_ He yelled at himself. He flipped up to her balcony. The lights were off so he sat down on the ledge, head in his leather paws.

He sighed and felt the constriction in his pants tighten. He cursed at himself and sighed once more. 

His lower member throbbed. The tomcat sighed, hating that he can't control his. . . unexpected urges. He glanced over his shoulder at the skylight that would make its way to Marinette. Her silk nightgown had lace around the rim, it was a light pink that complimented her well. The last time he saw her in her pajamas was when that ad of his came out. She looked so embarrassed, but that was just a camisole and PJ bottoms. Those are nothing like what she is wearing now, just below, in that lovely pink silk that caressed her supple upper chest and draped along her firm torso-

UGH!" Chat Noir stood up immediately, rubbing his hair in a vigorous fashion out of annoyance. He glared down at the empty streets and then closed his eyes. Why can't he get this out of his head? He has seen porn before, though it was just when Nino showed him something _before he started dating Alya._ Is it because he knows her? Why were her flushed face full of ecstasy and her body that rippled with pleasure running through his mind again and again like it was on a loop that didn't have a pause button or mute controls.

He lifted his head in defeat and raised his masked face to look at the starry skies. Maybe they had the answers to his current _sitiation._ He searched the constellations for answers, but none came like he assumed. He always had hope that he could show him the way, like in the movies or shojo manga that he's seen, but reality hits you hard when you least want it to.

He licked his dry lips, recalling the sight of his pretty classmate playing with herself while moaning his name. He wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight after such a delicious sight.

He smirked to himself. He scampered his way back to his room. Once he arrived he called out softly, "De-transform me/ Claws in" and he flashed green in reverse of his transformation to Chat Noir. What was left standing was a very excited teen and his kwami that was glaring at him. 

Before Plagg could even say anything, Adrien grabbed a piece of camembert cheese and tossed it in the air towards Plagg. The little guy panicked and then rushed at it to grab it. While this occurred Adrien stripped, went into the bathroom and took a shower. A colder one than usual, and a longer one. 

By the time he finished, Plagg was tucked away very full and happy that he had his cheese in him, though he could complain about a few things, he decided to save that for a later date, or if he ever wanted to bring it up at all. 

Adrien took a towel to dried himself, luckily his lower half had settled in his shower. As long as he didn't think of it, he'd be okay. 

_Just don't think about it_. He put in some boxers. _Just don't remember it_. He hopped into his bed. _Don't replay what you saw._ He pulled the covers over himself. _Don't think about her!_ He closed his eyes and everything replyed itself like he feared. He felt his member move then throb.

He sighed, "This is most definitely going to be a long night." 


	2. Novice Temptation

_A few days had passed by and I still haven't been able to get her out of my head. I've tried everything, but all I can hear are the sweet sounds that she made and how she called out my name as she climaxed. It was a rush, but I want it to get out of my head. She sits behind me every day, and I catch myself holding my stares for a second longer, noticing her freckled cheekbones, her almost blue locks that are tied in those low pig-tails. Sometimes a piece or two of her hair would fall out and curl-_

I can't stop thinking about Marinette. I can pull my model face when I need to, but it's just covering it around her. Luckily, when I'm at school I am sitting most of the time when I'm in class, plus I'm behind a desk, which is helpful to my, _situation._

Plagg is no help and is annoyed with me as is. Also, I think disappointed with me. Which is hard to imagine, but I can't think of any other reason he would be quiet around me. He gets like this when I talk about Ladybug too, just complains about cheese while I complain about my love issues. Well I guess, unrequited issues.

When the bell rings after classes are out for the day, I sit there a moment longer to collect my stuff, I was in a daze towards the end of the class, imagining the loose locks across the pink pillow, gathering around her flush porcelain skin. It took me more than just a school bell to calm myself down.

"Hey dude, are you coming or what?" Nino asked as I sat there, collecting my things and shoving my fantasy's to the garbage window in my head. 

I looked at him with confusion, "Come where?" 

Nino smiled shook his head, "I knew you weren't listening to us." He raised his hands to his shoulders in defeat. He crossed his arms and continued with, "we have we're going to the park with Alya and Marinette to do some homework together," he said matter of factly. "The girls went off ahead of us to get a good place to study, being today is a nice day and all." 

I looked around and saw that the two in question were actually gone. I looked at my friend again who continued with, "you nodded said sure when I asked a minute ago." He adjusted his cap and looked over Adrien with a quizzical brow, "did you say that without even realizing it?" 

I placed my hand on my forehead and said, "Oh man, I'm sorry Nino. I've been spacing out today. Been kind of tired lately," which was not a lie. His princess made it very hard for him. . . to get sleep. "So what are the plans? Study with the Alya and Marinette in the park?" Adrien looked at Nino and smirked, "so you want to be with Alya more, huh?" 

Nino smirked and nodded, "That is correct," he emphasized with a flourish of motions, "It's a good thing you catch on quickly man." He looked at me seriously and asked, "Can you go?" 

Adrien pulled up his phone to look at his schedule. He didn't have anything of an hour, but his driver would be here soon. "Let me call my father and ask. I'm sure he won't say no to me studying." Nino looked at his friend and gestured for him to call quickly. 

I called Nathalie, when she picked up he asked if his father had a few seconds to talk to him. Nathalie put him through, saying that he had a few moments. 

"What is it Adrien, aren't you supposed to be coming home now?" Gabriel Agreste questioned his son in his normal tone of voice. 

I breathed a breath of courage in and said, "I am, however, I was wondering if I would be able to stay back and study for an hour?" I purposely left out the location and who I'd be with. I have asked to stay back and study before, so it should be okay. 

Gabriel thought for a moment and said, "Alright but only for an hour, I'll have Nathalie arrange for your ride." 

"Thank you, Father!" I was still surprised yet happy that my father agreed to my request, even though it was just to stay back and study. Father disconnected after a _hmm._

I looked at my friend and smiled widely. "He said it was fine, but only for an hour." Nino jumped up in victory, then high fived his friend. "Alright, dude! That's awesome. Well, let's go." 

\- At the Park - 

Adrien and Nino walked through the gate of the park. looking for there companions. As they were looking around the park filled with families and lovers, Nino looked at Adrien and stated, "You didn't tell your dad you were gonna be at the park or that you were gonna be with us." 

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, "I figured that the less I say about where I could be and what 'dangers' I may get in, the more he'll let me go out." 

Nino thought about this for a moment, smirked and then flashed his finger guns at him, "Nice thinking~." 

Adrien smiled at his best friend as they continued the search. He didn't think this was a lie, he just left out certain details of the truth and let his father assume that he was going to be in the library. He would tell Nathalie to pick him up at the Park and if she asks then he'll say that he wanted to get some air and then meet his friends there. This was a lie, but a necessary one that he regrets making. 

Adrien looked around the park. He was looking for Alya and Marinette- 

_Wait, I'm gonna be with my princess? Outside of class? Will I be okay? If anything does happen I can cover it with a book or lay down in it-_

"Oi, Nino, we're over here!" A booming voice sounded to their right near some trees and hedges. Adrien lifted his head and looked towards the sound and found them. They had set out a blanket, a few books, and writing utensils for us to use while we work. Adrien looked over and saw Alya waving with a big smile on her face, practically hopping up and down in their spot. 

Adrien looked over at Nino and smirked, "that's your girls alright," he stated, teasing his friend about his love life. 

Nino just chuckled and playfully punched Adrien in the arm, "shut up." He looked at his girl and saw another one behind her. "Marinette's here too dude," Nino gestured with his chin to Marinette.

Adrien looked over and the wind blew. Marinette was right in his vision and he hair danced with the wind, she brought up her porcelain hand to swipe the hair that was flying into her face away so she could look at the boys coming her way. She was sitting on the ground next to a basket that she didn't have in school today with her. 

The boys walked over and greeted the girls. "Come on why don't you sit down," Alya suggested, "Marinette brought this from home, don't want to waste it now do we?" Alya informed the boys of her best friends efforts to make them all comfortable. 

"That's awesome of you Marinette. Thanks." Nino stated, fist-bumping Marinette out of appreciation. 

Adrien looked at the layout which was comfortable enough to fit four or five people. _It must have been hard to carry this here_. "That must have been hard to carry here, were you okay?" Adrien asked. 

Marinette looked at Adrien in the eyes for a moment and the stammered out, "N-no, it wasn't light. I MEAN, It was no heavy, ah- I-I mean. . . No, it wasn't a problem." She looked down, taking a deep breath. She hated when she stumbled over her own words in front of him. 

Adrien chuckled in his head, he always found her behavior towards him endearing. The way she stuttered on her words sometimes or says the wrong thing was cute and he could tell that she was nervous. He knew that once she gets to know him more like she has been doing, then she will be more comfortable with him, like when they played _Ultimate Mega Strike III,_ when she helped him get to the movie, or go Ice skating with Kagami.

Adrien and Nino sat down on the blanket, Nino obviously sat down next to Alya and with the only option left, Adrien sat next to Marinette who was next to Nino. He looked at the basket that was next to Marinette and Alya. Marinette saw that Adrien was eyeing the basket and she touched it and said: "I-I brought snacks from m-my home."

Adrien's eyes widened and he looked at her and smiled brightly. 

"You did? That's so awesome Marinette, thanks," Nino said when he heard that, he was pulling out his homework and notes from his backpack. Adrien and the rest were pulling out there homework as well. 

They all decided that they would do their homework together and that if anyone had any problem(s) with a question, those who knew could help them. Adrien looked at his work. It was math, he didn't have any problem with so he went right to work with it. 

After a few minutes Adrien was doing great, he was already halfway done. When he turned the page to start on the other side he looked up he saw that Aly and Nino were working together on it, he heard them checking each other's equations and making sure they were both right. He looked over to the blunette next to him and saw her bitting the eraser end of her pencil, a look of confusion on her features. 

He was trying to keep his distance from her as much as possible without it being obvious. He sat criss-cross applesauce on the layout, he sat towards the corner, but not on the very edge, and he was facing the middle of the group where they had placed their books. When he looked in her direction he noticed that she was on the third problem and couldn't get past the second part of the equation. 

She looked up and looked at Alya, her face looked as if she was about to ask a question but then she stopped. Adrien looked at Alya and she was talking with Nino. He turned his attention back onto Marinette and she smiled at Alya and Nino, her heart was warming at the sight of her best friends happiness. She let out a little sigh and then looked back at her homework, her faceful of determination. 

Adrien smiled to himself, looking back at his paper. _She is so adorable,_ he thought to himself, looking over the problem that she was having trouble on. It was about the hypotenuse and she was having difficulties with solving the angles degree. 

Adrien looked back at Marinette who was trying her best, but she misplaced one of the numbers and was about to get the wrong answer. "Marinette, wait not that number."

Marinette's head shot up and looked at Adrien, her heart pounding as she looked at the beautiful boy who sat next to her. "W-what?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you, but I looked at your sheet for a second and saw that you misplaced _B_ for _C._ You're gonna get the wrong answer." Marinette looked at him for a few more seconds and then her paper. She examined it and looked for her mistake in vain. Adrien saw this and leaned over towards her, his hand going towards her paper. He pointed at the mistake and said, "See here, you accidentally put this instead of 28. Everything else is correct, you just swapped the numbers around." As he leaned in towards Marinette, he breathed in and smelled her. She smelled delightfully of cinnamon and something else he couldn't place. 

A light blush appeared on her cheeks at his close vicinity to her. She wasn't used to him being near like this. The closest she had ever been to him was when she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek- She blushed even further thinking about her lips on his skin. Though it was short-lived, she enjoyed the fleeting seconds where she was courageous.

Adirens mind swam with many different images of Marinette, ones where she smiles, one where she's on TV with Jagged Stone, one where she runs for class president, one where she falls on him, near him, or in general. . . _a lot,_ and the whole scene from a few days ago sticks out at the forefront of his mind, the scent of her now reminiscing with the show that he hadn't properly boughten tickets to. 

Adrien felt his member begin to stir, he leaned back into his spot and placed his book in his lap, covering the annoyance that liked to stretch out his pants. He scratched his head and looked at Marinette sheepishly, "sorry, you probably would have noticed without me butting in." 

Marinette noticed that she wasn't saying anything. "No, thank you. I tend to mix things up on occasion, you've really helped me. Thanks." She was able to say without a single stumble over her words.

Marinette had the biggest and sweetest smile on her face that Adrien had ever seen. She looked overly happy for just some help with some homework. Adrien saw a gleam in her eyes and also the freckles on her checks. She had leaned over slightly towards him and hadn't noticed that she had done so. 

A rose tint colored Adriens cheeks, _she looks so cute,_ he thought. 

Adrien smiled back at her and chuckled at her adorableness, "I'm glad. If you need any help let me know." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." Marinette worried. 

He waved his hand saying, "Oh no worries, it's not a bother. Plus I've already finished." 

Marinette was bewildered that he had already finished. It had only been five minutes since they started. She thought to herself that she was really bad at math equations. Sowing, needles, and thread she could do, no problem (besides the few pricks every now and then, but that came with the territory). But mathematical calculations and formulas, nope. No way. Not even on her radar.

"Oh, okay." She swiped her bangs nervously, looking down for a moment. "Thanks." She smiled at him and then returned back to her paper after he said you're welcome. 

During the rest of the time if Marinette was stuck on a problem, which she was a couple of times, and she had already checked with the book and couldn't figure it out, she'd ask Adrien for help. Throughout there time he asked why she didn't just ask him right away, and she replied with "because there would be no point if I don't do the work myself." 

Adrien was shocked by her determination. He was so used to people taking the easy way around things. But he should have known, but he guessed he didn't know his Princess as much as he thought he did.

After going through there homework, it was coming closer to being an hour and Adrien had to send the eventual text message to be picked up at the park to his driver if he hasn't GPS'ed his phone already. 

Adrien sighed, opening his phone. Right as he was about to send a text he received one from Nathalie. His appointment had been canceled and he had the whole rest of the day off. She said that if he was home by seven to practice the piano, and actually practiced, that he could stay out and _study._

Adrien read the text over a few times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked up at Nino and said, "Nino I need you to pinch me." 

Nino gave him a bewildered expression but did so anyway. "Oww." Adrien looked at his arm and rubbed where he got pinched. He looked at Nino with a giant smile, "it's not a dream." 

"Dude you okay?" Nino questioned. 

Adrien smiled, "Overjoyed! Look what Nathalie sent me," he showed him the text. 

Nino looked it over and was shocked, "dude, pinch me, I may be dreaming." Alya rolled her eyes and pinched Nino's cheek. "Ouch, why the face babe?" 

"Because I want to know what you two giddy-pinching-dream-lovers are talking about. Tell us!" 

"I'm free till seven pm to do whatever I want." Adrien said, full of happiness, showing the girls his phone with the text message was. "What should we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of what I want to happen next, but ideas are something that I like. More matured or more fluff, or both... Hmm let us find out how Adrien feels with his new found freedom in the next chapter, shall we!


End file.
